This invention relates to novel fragrance compounds and more particularly, to novel 4-alkylphenyl-2-alkoxyethyl ethers and to fragrance compositions containing the same.
While many natural perfume chemicals, such as essential oils, oil of rose and oil of cloves, and animal secretions, such as musk, are known, a large number of synthetic odoriferous chemicals possessing aroma characteristics have been developed. Synthetic aroma chemicals have added a new dimension to the art of perfuming, since these synthetics are usually stable compounds and are relatively inexpensive, as compared with the natural perfume chemicals. For example, ethylene glycol monoaryl ethers of the general formula: ##STR2## are known fragrance compounds having a mild rose odor and are useful for food, cosmetic and pharmaceutical applications. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,881,200, 2,451,149 and 4,404,407. Moreover, synthetics lend themselves more easily to manipulation than natural perfume chemicals since natural perfume chemicals are usually a complex mixture of substances. Accordingly, for these and other reasons, there is a great desire in the art of fragrance chemistry for new compounds possessing specific characteristic aromas.
Japanese Pat. No. 53-18524 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen, halogen or lower alkyl. These compounds are stated to have bactericidal activity. In aqueous media, these masked acetals will be in equilibrium with formaldehyde, methanol, and the respective substituted cresols.
Bactericidal agents, such as Germall 115.RTM., 3-hydroxymethyl-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, and 2-nitro-2-bromo-1,3-propanediol, are known or thought to be formaldehyde releasing agents. Formaldehyde has been shown to produce nasal tumors in rats and as a result debate continues whether products which may contain formaldehyde should have warning labels or be limited in use or exposure. Therefore, it would not be prudent to utilize a potential formaldehyde releasing compound for fragrance applications.
Chemical Abstracts 54:365 (1960) also discloses, inter alia, compounds of the formula: ##STR4## Neither of these references disclose that these compounds or derivatives thereof have fragrance qualities useful as additives in fragrance compositions.